The Third Tomato
by kokoLOCAworld
Summary: Not only did her first love fail, but her second one also failed. Would it be possible for Tohru to fall in love for the third time? At first, she believed it would never be possible for her to fall in love again, but that was before she met...him...
1. Prologue

Hello. This is my first fanfiction, so if it sucks horribly, my deepest apologies to you. Anyways, before you start reading, I just wanted to tell you about the characters. The thing is, all the characters are way, and I mean, WAY different than the original characters. You'll see as you read along, but I just wanted to warn you if you are a Fruits Basket fan, and you need the whole zodiac story. My story does not, and I repeat, does not include anything about the zodiacs. Also, the male characters are not cousins. Tohru is way more loud and outgoing although she still has her innocence in her. Yuki is one those perfect, rich snobbish kid, and all girls still love her. Haru is a serious, yet kind of those "bad" kids. Meaning, parties, fighting, and yada yada. Kyo is not the fighting cool type, although he is in ways, still cool. He is moreover like a player and likes to have fun with... ahem girls, but don't worry, later, he changes... for the better.

* * *

Prologue

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy, don't leave me! No, don't go! I need you… don't go…don't…go…" The little girl was breathless as she woke up from her terrible nightmare once again. Her whole body was covered with sweat. She wiped her wet forehead, and slowly got up from the sunken grass. The wind blew coolly against her face and skin. Once again, she lay on the grass next to her father's grave. She touched her face that was already stained with tears, and couldn't help, but to let the tears come out once more.

After another hour, the girl slowly got up ready to leave. It was then when she realized someone was watching her. A cute little boy sitting down on a boulder was staring right at her while he was playing with a flower in his hands. The girl quickly wiped away her tears. The boy came closer. He took a step. And another step. And another. And then he took another one, until he reached the girl.

"Yuki," he said, and had his hand out. She looked blankly at the boy and at his hand. "Are you just going to stare at my beautiful face forever?" Yuki said pulling out his hand a little longer. The girl snapped out of it, and said almost whispering, "Tohru. Honda, Tohru." They shook hands, and Tohru blushed a little. After all, it was her first time touching, or rather, holding a guy's hand. Yuki looked down at the cute innocent Tohru, and handed her the flower he was holding on the other hand.

"Remember, and think of me with this." After Tohru received the shining pink flower, Yuki walked pass her showing his back towards her. That was already enough for the young girl, as long as he was going to return, to the same place, to her.

Three years had passed by, and the two people were still closer than ever. Since the two were inseparable, people accused of them in a relationship. Although neither one of them made the first move, they were in a relationship that only grew within their hearts. It was like a balloon that had already exploded with the utmost love and happiness from the inside.

One day, Yuki asked, "Tohru, do you like me?" "Umm…" the girl was speechless. Her heart was bursting to say, "What do you think? Of course I do," but the answer came out more calmly, in a way she never expected it to come out. It came out all wrong, but the answer was good enough for the listener. "Yeah, of course. You're a good person." "I'm a good person?" "Yeah, although you're really mean to me and others, you're still a good person," Tohru said smiling. "I'm not mean. I'm so nice to you," Yuki replied in such a matter-of-fact way. "Fine. You're a nice and a good person." They both laughed. And, it happened to be… those were the good days, when they were together.

"Tohru, even if you're stupid, I'll take care of you," Yuki said lastly. The words reminding her of her lost father, dismayed her, but the phrase coming from him, relieved her. Feeling secured, Tohru answered gratefully, "Thank you."

After the following days, Tohru found a teddy bear in her locker. It was a really cute one that made her think of Yuki. Besides the bear, was a note, a pink and yellow card designed with tiny glittery hearts and roses. She opened the card, and peeked inside hoping it would be from Yuki. It was obviously from him, but sadly, it happened to be his last letter...


	2. Chapter 1

Hello, once again. Before you start reading, I just wanted to warn you that this chapter is not as interesting, because Tohru explains a lot of things in this chapter. I didn't know how else to put it in, so I put it all in this one chapter. Sorry, just bear with it for a while, and then when you go to the next chapter, it'll be way better, because something actually happens. I promise. Well, enjoy the beginning part that sounds more like an introduction.

* * *

Chapter One: To Yuki's Grave

January 18th, the day had finally come. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was still shining brightly as before. Although winter didn't pass yet, the weather had been unusually warm for the past few days. It wasn't a bad thing, not at all. It was moreover, a good thing.

My bag was already packed with plenty of snacks, candies, and other belongings I needed. I picked it up from the bed and made my way to the door. As I was leaving, I noticed my calendar all marked up with red X's and huge circle on the 18th. I smiled.

I didn't hear anything as I was walked downstairs. Shockingly, nobody was home. Not that it was saddening or anything, but usually, the house was packed with people, and they were mostly Haru's friends, and only Haru's friends. It felt strange going down without having to dodge all the females and males making out in the stairway. Still, it also felt pretty good.

Even though I never left messages when I left the house, I realized today was the first day I should do so. I never really saw the point in doing it, because Haru's mother worked until pretty late at night, and Haru was home with his friends partying all day long, but today, both were gone, so when they return, they should be notified that I'm missing.

I headed for the empty kitchen. I grabbed those little handy dandy tiny notebooks and noted, "_I'll be back in 5:30. –Tohru._" I taped it on the refrigerator and made my way out the door.

Right when I opened the door, I felt the warm breeze. It sure felt like spring. It made me glad that it was such a beautiful day. Today is a special occasion, so how can I not be glad?

I walked to the nearest bus station that was around the corner. I only had to wait for five minutes for the bus to show up. When I entered, I got to a seat that had its window open already. The light wind felt nice as it blew against my face, but as I heard it sing, I couldn't help myself but to refresh my memories to the past.

The bus came to my stop. When I got off, I ran across the street hurriedly to get to Yuki's grave. The grass was still green, and the pink and blue flowers were still covering his territory. The place didn't change at all. It was still beautiful as ever.

"Hey, Yuki. How have you been?" I stood in front of his grave and set the new bouquet of flowers next to him. "It's already your eighteenth birthday. Happy birthday! I brought you another gift, and guess what it is this time!"

I dug into my bag and got the digital camera out. "Of course! I made you another song as always. I worked on it a lot more than last time, so it should be way better."

I pressed the play button, and the soft tune started to play. In a short while, tears started to fall to the ground one by one. How many times it dropped, countless.

To me, guys are like tomatoes. It has been like that ever since the day a boy spilled spaghetti sauce all over me. After finding out spaghetti sauces were made out of tomatoes, I started calling boys tomatoes.

Even before the spaghetti incident, I pretty much disliked boys, so calling them tomatoes made me feel better. All I had to do was say the word tomato out loud. None of the boys realized I was making fun of them from the deep down of my heart.

Then one day, I met Yuki. Yes, he was very mean to others, and he was one of those snobby superior kids because of his social class, but deep down, he was a gentle soul. I fell in love with him the moment I met him, and even though it only brings me nothing more than painful memories now, I still believe meeting him was the best thing that happened in my life.

To my surprise, I wasn't the only one secretly liking him. Later, I found out that he had feelings for me. Knowing such thing, it made me the luckiest girl in the world, but of course, I then found out… happiness doesn't last forever, especially for me.

Yuki became my first love, first tomato, the one tomato I actually approved, but his family wouldn't approve of me. I was too low compared to them. One day, they just moved and disappeared in my life.

Before he left, he gave me a teddy bear, a very cute one too. The teddy resembled him, so it made me feel like he never left me. A year later, he e-mailed me and told me to move on because he already had. _"Tohru, there's this girl… she pops up in my head every time I'm lonely. Before, it used to be you, but now… I don't know. I guess this is a sign… for the both of us."_

I cried and made my own swimming pool on the pillow that night. Then, I finally decided to move on. That's when I buried the teddy bear in my secret place. Yuki didn't really die. I called the teddy, Yuki. In order to move on, I believed it'd work if I just buried him and forgot about him, but obviously, it didn't. Truthfully, past cannot be buried nor can one's most cherished memories be erased, because that's what happiness is. Once you have it, you long to get more of it, but ever since I was little, every time I reached for it, I could never obtain it. I guess... things did not change.

That is why I come to this grave every time I get a chance. Even if he did move on, that didn't mean I had to. After all, he is my first tomato, my only tomato, and if he finally got the chance to hold onto Happiness, that's all I can wish for, and be happy for him.

"Beep, beep!" My cell phone's alarm started to ring. "Holy macaroni! It's already five? Ugh, I'm going to be late." I abruptly stood up and packed my stuff once again.

"Yuki, I have to go now, but I'll come back as soon as I have time. Once again, happy birthday, and talk to you soon!" I put on my bag pack and swiftly ran back to the bus station. After crossing the street, I looked back once more. The bright sun shining warmly down on the grave assured me. It was as if he was smiling back at me.

* * *

Thank you, Arigatou gozaimasu, Gamsahabneeda to:

xKeyBladeAngelx - I deeply thank you for leaving such a kind review on my last entry. It was really nice of you, and I'm glad you enjoyed it. That was the reason why I updated all too soon. Thank you again.

* * *

If you don't mind, please leave a review. At first, I didn't think I would mind, but now that I got my first review (such a nice one, too), it made me feel soooo good. So, if you have time in your hands, please do me the favor, and also review? I think it'll help me update more frequently. :)

-koko


	3. Chapter 2

Well, well, well. Welcome again! YAY. -glad- I finally finished chapter two. Long, I must say, but I think it was way more interesting than the other chapters. Read, and judge for yourself.

By the way, I don't curse, so the curse words are censored. You'll see as you read along. Along, since Tohru doesn't curse in the story, she's going to say weird random stuff I usually say and make up, so if you don't get what she's blabbing about, you'll see at the very end. I'll have the translations.

* * *

Chapter Two: First to Everything

I unlocked the door and tiptoed inside the house. "Sorry, I came in late," I said quietly and hoped nobody was inside. To my surprise, the house was still empty. I made my way upstairs to my room and hummed softly to myself, happily. I'm not quite sure how they would react if they saw me come in late, but since they aren't my real family, it's always better to be on the safe side.

As I opened the door to my room, I couldn't believe my very own eyes. Akito, Haru's friend was making out on top of my bed with his _new_ girlfriend. The sudden shock stopped my every movement and even blocked my air hole. I forgot how to inhale and then exhale. He looked up and saw me.

"What the he-- are you doing? Get the fu-- out!" he yelled threateningly as if he was going to choke me to death. Frightened, but bit more in bewilderment, I left the room and closed the door behind me.

My eyes were still wide. Few seconds later, my senses came back. "Earth to Tohru! Tohru, What in the big mama's hooligans did you just do? This is _your _room. That idiot has no right to just barge into _your_ room and make out with another random hoochy mama on top of your bed!" I said aloud in my head.

I stomped back inside to my room, derailed their "oh-so-special" moment, and demanded, "Get out of my room. If you want to make out with your 'new' lovely women, _once again_, do it out in the living room. This isn't even your house." "You say it like it's yours," he said carelessly. "What?" I asked stupefied, eyes widening.

"You heard me, and you know I'm right. If Haru's mom didn't take you in, you wouldn't even have a roof over your head.

What he said was all too true, and I even knew it, but hearing it from him, hurt. Tears started to form, but before it fell, I swiftly ran out.

I sat in the living room corner and cried softly. Suddenly, the lights turned on, and I heard Haru's voice, "What are you doing?" I looked up and saw him standing right in front of me.

"Umm…" No words came out. "Where's Akito?" he asked, but before I could even give him an answer, he walked upstairs, and a lot quicker than usual.

He first went to his room and opened the door. Seeing that nobody was inside, he closed the door, and reached to my room. As he opened, we heard, "Didn't I tell you not to bother us?" Akito asked furiously and annoyed.Akito turned around, and noticed it was Haru.

"Get out," Haru ordered. Haru looked serious most of the time, but he never really reacted this way. It was my first time, watching him act like this. The sudden change gave me a creepy feeling, but at the same time, I felt special, more loved, as if he really cared.

Akito looked a bit surprised. "Say what?" he asked unbelievingly. Haru didn't have to do anything else, but to stare him down. Akito immediately noticed that Haru wasn't fooling with him. Akito got up, and left the room with the hoochy mama following behind him. We heard the door shut downstairs.

I gave out a little sigh of relief. "Thank…" I was about to say, but before I finished the 'you' part, Haru came closer to me. He took a step. Then another one. And another. Familiar steps, I noticed. The way Yuki first came up to me…

I had to step back wards, some. "Haru…?" I managed to breathe out. Right before I thought Haru was about to do something weird, he pushed me out the door. Once again, my eyes grew wide.

"What the fudge?" I thought. I knocked on the door three times. "I can't believe this. It's my room, but I have to knock…" He didn't answer. "Haru?" I called out for him, again.

He opened the door fully, but his body blocked my way to get inside. "Sleep in my room today." I looked at him strangely and asked, "Why?"

"Obviously, you don't want to sleep on where they made out," and he pointed to my bed. That was true. His actions… as if he really cares…

"Then, where will you sleep," I asked concerned. "Here." "But…" He cut me off again, and shut the door on me. "What is this? Let's shut the door on Tohru week?" It happened. I always ended up talking to myself, and yet, I still do.

"Thanks so much, and I'm so sorry. I'll only borrow your room for today," I yelled out loud enough for him to hear me, and with that, I marched into his room joyously.

The moment I entered, there was nothing, but cleanliness! No socks on the floor, old clothes hanging on lamps, notebook scattering the desks, openedmagazines on the chairs… NO DIRTINESS! Everything was in place.

I explored around for a while, and stopped at his bathroom, and realized… "Shiznuts! My toothbrush is in my room!"

Every room was connected with a bathroom. Haru was extremely rich, and his house was huge. The whole house contains with fifteen rooms in total. There were four bedrooms, six bathrooms, one kitchen, and three living rooms, two in downstairs and one upstairs.

I stepped into the bathroom, quickly grabbing his toothbrush with toothpaste on it. Then I headed for my room.

I stood in front of my room, and knocked on the door three times. "Haru, I have your toothbrush. Open the door for a second, please." Silence.

I decided to knock again. When my hand reached the air to knock again, he suddenly, and too quickly, opened the door. Instead of my knuckles hitting the wooden door, it knocked Haru's forehead three times. Too late, it couldn't be helped.

"Oh my sweet goodness…" Although late, he let out an, "ow." My eyebrow went up, gesturing, "is he for real?"

"What do you want?" he then asked. "Umm… I just wanted to give you your toothbrush." I looked up at his face and realized a pink glittery toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.

"By any chance, uh… Haru, is that my toothbrush?" I asked horrified. He took it out of his mouth, and surely by the mark, Tohru, it was mine. "It was in your bathroom, so it must be," he answered.

Surprised, I asked, "Why are you using mine?" "Why not?" "What do you mean why not? You don't see me using your toothbrush! What if I used it? How would you feel?" I started raising my voice.

"Go ahead. Use it. Like I really give a da--," he said coolly sticking my toothbrush back into his mouth. He started to brush right in front of me. I looked at him blankly while he was doing so.

"Well, you're not gonna use it? Then get out." "What?" "Do me a favor and read my lips. If you're not gonna brush, get out. I need to rinse my mouth." His lips were all white from the toothpaste.

"You think I won't? You think I can't brush with _your_ toothbrush?" He looked down at me and instantly said, "yeah."

"Well, guess what? You're so wrong! I could brush with anybody's toothbrush. Just you watch…you!" I looked at his toothbrush, closed my eyes, then shoved the toothbrush into my mouth, and brushed like there was no tomorrow.

I took it out after few seconds saying, "Ha! I told you. Who do you think I am? I'm Honda, Tohru. I can master anything!" I laughed hysterically. After all, I won the bet.

"Yeah, yeah. Not like we made a bet or anything. I'm rinsing now," and he shut the door on me. "Wait… a minute. Then… why did I do this?" I sunk to the floor. "I'm such an idiot. Baka, baka, baka!"

The door opened again. He squatted down next to me, and handed me my bunny cup. "Hey, to make you feel better, I'll let you use your own cup. Now, you don't have to use mine."

I glared up at him. "You think this is a joke?" I said almost ready to cry. "To me, yeah, but only to me." And with those words, he gave me a weak, but a warm melting smile, and shut the door on me once more.

Haru's smile… "Beautiful…"

I went into his room and also rinsed my mouth out. I couldn't help but keep imagining his smile. For the three months I've lived with him, I never saw him smile, ever. Although small, just to see one… was a big change.

After thinking about his smile over and over again, I fell asleep onto his bed, with his sweet scent filling the room, my head.

Few moments later, I heard the door opening. I turned on the night lamp and saw Haru with his t-shirt and boxers. I immediately covered my eyes. While they were closed, he climbed up to the bed, covered himself with the blanket I was using, and rested his head on the pillow that he brought, which was mine.

"Wha…what…what are you doing?" I stammered. "Can't sleep," he replied softly. I turned to face him, and saw that he was sweating crazily.

"Are you… okay? Did you have a nightmare?" He turned to me, and when he did, I felt myself turning pink. Softly once again, he said, "He was there…"

Before asking whom it was, I realized he was talking about his father who passed away a year ago. I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I just watched him fall asleep next to me.

When I believed he was finally in his dreamland, I slowly and gently wiped the sweat off from his forehead with my hand. "It's okay," I whispered. To my surprise he replied and whispered back. "I am now."

I got up ready to leave to my room, until he grabbed unto my arm and set me back on the bed. His eyes were still closed. "Are you sleeping, or are you pretending to sleep?" I waved frantically at him, but no answer, and no movement.

I tried to stay awake as long as I could, and checked every fifteen minutes or so to leave, but his grip on my wrist never loosened. My eyes started to grow heavier, and my head bobbed back and forth.

I couldn't take it any longer. "Just five minutes," and I rested my head on his pillow and at once, fell asleep…next to Haru.

* * *

So here is the translations of what Tohru says.

1. Big mama's hooligans --> phrase used as... "What in the world?"

2. Hoochy mama --> word used as... "who-e"

3. What the fudge --> supposed to be the "f" word, but yeah...

4. Shiznuts --> used as... "shoot!"

* * *

Well, I really hope you liked this chapter. I worked really hard on it.

* * *

And, now for -drum rolls- MY THANKFUL LIST!

Thank You! Arigatou Gozaimasu! Gamsahabneeda! to:

xKeyBladeAngelx - Thank you so much once again for another nice comment. I'm glad you liked the whole "Tomato" thing. It one day just popped up in my head. lol.Well, thanks so much once again, and prepare yourself for the upcoming chapters!

JennyKim319 - Hello, and thank you so much for the review. I'm so glad you like my writing style and the plot. Thank you!

-koko

* * *

Please do me the favor, and review. Have a wonderful and fantabulous day every one. And also for those Yuki lovers, I'm so sorry. I bet you guys thought Tohru was going to end up with you Yuki, am I correct? And now that Haru comes, you guys may be confused, correct me if I'm wrong. But, anywho, one thing I must say is that, this story has lots of twists and turns, and no, Tohru does not end up with Yuki. Deepest apologies. -bows head to all Yuki lovers- Remember... this is called The "Third" Tomato. -smiles- 


End file.
